the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio McSnake
|gender=Male |height=1.9 meters |mass=91 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Dark |skin=Pale |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Superhero School *Superhero University **Bethany Donner's gang |masters= |apprentices= }} Antonio McSnake (b. 3 September, 1987) was a student at Superhero School and the best friend of Bethany Donner. In his fifth year, he became the second-in-command of her gang. He was the cousin of Cherical McSnake. Biography Early life Antonio McSnake was born on 3 September, 1987 somewhere in the United States of America. Superhero School years First year Antonio McSnake began his education at Superhero School in 1994, becoming an exception to the school's policy as he began attending at age six, as most students did not attend until they were seven years of age. Aboard the Great Bus, he met Bethany Donner; the two became close friends. When they arrived at school, McSnake entered the Booth of Orientation and was placed in Class A. As the year progressed, he was the first to notice that Donner experienced many visible changes in her life, including her physical appearance. At the end of the school year, by which time McSnake had also befriended Kylee, Hayden was killed by Mrs. Twisted NoHead. When Mr. Stupid NoHead approached in person and offered the school a chance to surrender, Antonio pretended to stand in defiance of Mr. Stupid NoHead to draw attention to him. NoHead disarmed him and offered the boy a place in the ranks of the NoHeads, Antonio complied and walked into the gathered NoHeads, making an example of the students and their low odds of winning. Fifth year In his fifth year, Antonio was appointed as second-in-command of Bethany's posse, something Antonio accepted gratefully and undoubtedly took seriously. Ninth year Antonio remained at Superhero School during the Christmas holidays of 2002. He was caught eating chocolate in the library with Donner by F-817. Livid, the robot chased them out by activating his razors. Superhero University In 2006, Antonio McSnake began his education at Superhero University. Several of his friends, Donner included, accompanied him. Together, they completed their first school semester. In college, Antonio and Bethany were among the favored students of the new NoHead professors. They both liked to punish students, torturing them; they also ordered the other students to torture the punished ones with electrocution; it is noted that Antonio was among the few who loved it. It was also the very first time he got top grades in something. In 2007, Mr. Stupid NoHead approached Superhero University with his army. Antonio led the members of the gang away from Superhero University, and likely was one of the few to return as reinforcements during the Battle of Superhero University. He was one of the students who came to Mr. Stupid NoHead when he summoned several college attendees. He asked him where Donner was, and McSnake told him he did not know. He immediately went after Donner as she followed Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Roxanne Waterston into the Dark Tower where she would attempt to capture Bladepoint. He provided a distraction so Donner could set the NoHead brothers free and a skirmish ensued. Mean King conjured Dark waves and the room was quickly filled with it. Antonio managed to escape the tower before it exploded. Later life Next to nothing is known about Antonio's life after college. Apparently, and for unknown reasons, he taught his cousin, Cherical McSnake, how to summon an Igniferno. Physical description Antonio bore a robust stature and powerful, visibly well-muscled arms, towering over the other gang members at 1.9 meters. He is capable of snapping a neck with his bare hands and demonstrates his raw physical power several times throughout his life. His red hair is short-cropped and slightly spiked, and his eyes are blue. Personality and traits Antonio McSnake is arrogant, self-centered, and immune to the suffering of others. He admired the NoHeads, which made him exceptionally loyal to Bethany Donner. He eventually became romantically interested in her, though he also seemed to be less intelligent than his girlfriend. Too often he lets anger get in the way of common sense. As an adolescent, Antonio proved to be a deadly dark mutant, being able to use powerful superpowers. He excelled in the Darkness class, his sadism gave him the motivation to perform strong powers on his fellow students and became top of the class. He was not above torturing and killing fellow students. This differentiates him from Bethany, who came to realize that she delved deeper into the Darkness than she wanted, while Antonio was clearly enjoying the power and sadistic cruelty. Powers and abilities By 2007, Antonio was skilled in the Darkness, successfully casting lightning, Death beams, and Ignifernos. Antonio was also a skilled duelist, almost as good as Bethany. His new mastery over a variety of Dark mutantry has made him a deadly opponent, being able to fight rapidly. Additionally, he possessed some noticeable skill in teaching, being talented enough to teach his cousin Cherical McSnake how to perform complex dark mutantry such as summoning Igniferno, even though Cherical was a Fobble. However, he neglected to inform his cousin of how to end the fire. Relationships Bethany Donner , his friend and eventually his crush]] Antonio got on well with Bethany Donner during their school years. They were both loyal to the NoHeads and shared dominant personalities, both being leaders in their own regard. However, Bethany did not confide in Antonio about the mission Mr. Stupid NoHead had given her that year. However, this may have been due to the Dark Lord's command that Bethany and her parents not speak of the mission to anyone. By her third year, Bethany had developed tender feelings for Antonio, appearing quite concerned by his injury in Fencing, after which she rushed out of class to the hospital wing to visit him. She was often seen fawning over him and Antonio seemed to greatly enjoy her attention. In their fifth year, Bethany made Antonio the second-in-command of her gang, something Antonio appeared not to take lightly. By 2000, romantic feelings between the two had developed. During the spontaneous assembly at the Great Hall in 2007, Bethany and Antonio sat together, with Antonio's head in her lap as she stroked his hair. They were clearly affectionate. Upon realizing that Bethany was going to confront Sheriff Bladepoint, Antonio rushed to her aid. Jeremy Antonio is neither truly friends nor enemies with Jeremy though the latter has envied him due to the fact that they were both in love with Bethany Donner and she seemed to prefer Antonio over Jeremy. While Jeremy is disappointed by this, and they argue every so often, he does nothing to hijack their relationship. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Superhero School students Category:Dark mutants Category:NoHead supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:American individuals Category:Class A students Category:Superhero University students Category:Battle of Superhero University participants Category:Illegal power users